


A Pit Stop

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Drabblers one shots HP [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Four pints of Guinness, please.”<br/>“Trying to fit in with the indigenous population?” Lily quipped.<br/>“You know the saying,” the man with the grey eyes readily replied. “When in Ireland, do as the Irish do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pit Stop

After the lunch hour came a lull, Tuesday afternoons weren’t usually the busiest of times. Only a few patrons remained, regulars all of them, so Lily went around the tables, picking up the empty glasses and the few plates, carrying them to the kitchen with ease, even when the stack of pint glasses reached past her shoulder. She exchanged a few words with her co-worker as she set the empty dishes down. 

When she came back out to the front, she saw that new customers had come in, four young men were laughing and joking, one of the group casually leaning his back against the bar. Tourists, she thought immediately when hearing their decidedly English accents – and two of them educated upper class fellows besides. 

Lily cleared her throat. “What can I get you?”

The man leaning against the counter whirled around, and Lily noted laughing grey eyes and a huge grin.

“Ahh, me bonnie lass, me and me mates are absolutely parched.”

Lily’s eyebrow quirked upwards. “Nice Scottish accent,” she remarked dryly. “What would you gents like to drink?”

“Thanks, I’ve been practising,” the man beamed, nodding. “Four pints of Guinness, please.”

The corner of Lily’s lips twitched. “Trying to fit in with the indigenous population?” she quipped as she pulled out a pint glass and began to fill it from the tap. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw one of the lads snort a laugh at her remark, the tall bespectacled man, whose hair looked like it had never seen a comb.

“You know the saying,” the man with the grey eyes readily replied. “When in Ireland, do as the Irish do.”

“Well I hope you lads can hold your liquor then,” Lily hummed, placing the first pint on the counter and starting on the second. 

“No worries about that,” the short, plump man piped up, earning snickers from his friends.

Lily smiled a little and finished pouring the second pint.

“Have you been enjoying your trip?” she inquired politely, grabbing a new glass.

“Yes, it’s been great so far,” the pale, sandy-haired man spoke for the first time. “Everyone’s been really friendly and we’ve had a blast.”

“We’ve been to Cork and Limerick so far,” the dark-haired lad with the glasses added.

“Next stop, Dublin?” Lily wagered a guess, setting the third pint on the counter where the bespectacled guy picked it up.

“That was the plan,” the grey-eyed man grinned, taking a sip of his beer.

“Originally we weren’t going to stop here,” the sandy-haired man confessed, “but the guys were getting hungry so we decided to take a pit stop. This town is really beautiful, lot of old buildings.”

“It’s one of the oldest towns in Ireland,” Lily informed them as she finished the last pint and put it on the counter.

The grey-eyed man handed her the money and told her to keep the change. “I’m Sirius, by the way,” he said casually, sitting down on one of the stools by the counter. ”And my mates here are Peter,” the short plump lad gave a little wave, sitting down next to his friend, “Remus,” the sandy-haired one nodded and sipped his beer, “and James.” 

The guy with the glasses gave her a crooked smile, and she found herself responding in kind.

“Lily,” she replied with a friendly nod.

Sirius let his gaze wander around the pub, and then flashed Lily a charming smile.

“Shame that you’re the only pretty bird around here. I hate it when I have to fight with my friends over a girl.”

Peter let out a squeak of laughter while Remus shook his head.

“Sirius,” the bespectacled lad groaned.

“Well, I’m sure you have a better luck finding birds once you get to Dublin,” Lily chuckled and picked up a glass to polish to keep her hands busy. “Besides,” she had to add, a smirk playing on her lips, “I don’t think you’re my type, Sirius.”

“Ah well, can’t blame a bloke for trying,” he replied with ease, leaning back in his chair. “But in the case the mood strikes, may I offer the services of my mates here?” he gestured to the three lads, and earned a quick elbow to the ribs from Remus.

Lily laughed and glanced at the lads, her eyes lingering on James for a second.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she grinned.

James flushed lightly, and Sirius’ grey eyes quickly flitted from his friend to Lily and back. 

“Too bad that you have to work on such a pretty, sunny day as today,” he said. “Got a long shift?”

“It’s not too bad, actually – I get off in two hours.” Lily replied in an offhand manner.

“You know, if you’re not too busy after work, me and my mates would love a tour of this pretty town of yours,” Sirius ventured, nudging James none too discreetly.

“Umm, yeah,” James added softly, running a hand through his messy black hair.

“What about Dublin?” she asked, her green eyes twinkling.

“Dublin’s not going anywhere,” James decided with a small smile.


End file.
